


They Don't Know Whom They Are Messing With

by larry_evak



Series: Billionaire Husbands [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bruce Wayne, BAMF Tony Stark, Billionaire, Billionaire husbands, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cap is one ungrateful piece of shit, Don't mess with Tony Stark, M/M, Not Clint Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Tony Stark, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Feels, Wanda Is A Bitch, Wanda is not a kid, don't mess with Bruce Wayne, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_evak/pseuds/larry_evak
Summary: Wanda is a kid? Fine. Then she will be treated as one.How dare they try to boss Tony in his own home?Or the fic where Avengers learn not to mess with Tony or his scary (not stupid) husband Bruce Wayne.Also the one where Avengers learn 'Brucie' is Batman. And they should not mess with him.





	They Don't Know Whom They Are Messing With

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me.

This was such a mess. What the hell was Rogers thinking? He guessed Rogers was not, in fact, thinking. Nothing new there. For the Man With A Plan that guy was surely short sighted. Stupid fucker. This was giving him a headache. He needs to put them all in their places. They don’t know whom they are messing with. 

“Tony you need to understand, she is just a kid.” Steve said for what felt like the hundredth time, expression tight, jaw set. Maybe it was. Bruce lost the count. 

He did not like Captain and his minions. They were not healthy for Tony. They had hurt his precious Edward and he hated them. He also did not like the fact that Steve wanted to boss Tony in his own home. Steve was a scum. They all were. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam and Wanda. Also his namesake Bruce Banner too, though that was on a smaller scale.

“Cap, try to understand. What happened in Nigeria… that was not legal. Wanda is not an American. Nigeria wants her blood and if you keep acting like this, US will hand her over. The only reason they are not doing anything is that this did not happen in Europe.” Tony tried to explain.

“But she is just a kid Tony and we were there to save lives! You are not helping. You want her to stay inside. She is not a prisoner. Stop being like this. I know you hate Wanda even though you have no right to.”

“Being like what? And what is this Tony hating Wanda bullshit? Care to elaborate Captain?” Bruce interjected.

“Please refrain from interrupting Mr. Wayne. This is an Avengers business. You are a civilian.” Steve sneered.

“Stop right there Cap. This is his home too. More than this is yours. Don’t you dare to order him around. You won’t like what I’d do if you pull this shit again.” Tony was about to eviscerate this piece of shit.

“Tony you own the Avengers compound. Not ‘Brucie’.” Clint couldn’t help saying, condescension dripping from his voice. How dare that stupid man insult Cap.

“Whatever I own is also Bruce’. I won’t say this again, talk to or about Bruce like that again and you will find out why they called me Merchant of Death. That is my husband you are talking to.”

“Calm down Tony, I will deal with them.” Bruce put a reassuring hand over Tony’ shoulder, Tony relaxed instantly. “So Cap, gonna answer my questions or not?”

“Mr. Wayne, Tony is being irrational. His hatred towards Wanda is clouding his judgment.” Steve said slowly like he was talking to a child.

“Why does Tony hate Miss Maximoff?”

“He cannot handle the fact that Wanda does not like him. You know his ego.”

Bruce wanted to throttle him. Maybe someday he will.

“So you call Tony trying to put best lawyers of America on Wanda’s case irrationality? Tony doing everything to save Wanda is him hating her? Is Tony irrational or you are? Even an imbecile would agree that keeping a low profile is best course of action.”

“Brucie knows what being an imbecile feels like.” Clint sniggered lowly. Everybody ignored him except Natasha who shot him a sharp look.

“She is a kid. She should not have to deal with this.”

Bruce was done with Steve using the same argument over and over for everything. If Steve wants to do things like that then fine. Bruce will play and beat Steve at this own game. 

“Ok. Can we all agree that she is a kid?” Bruce asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Tony looked suspicious for a second and then realization dawned on him. His face took the same expression.

“Yes.” Steve gave a vehement agreement.

“Then she will be treated as one. She is to sleep on time. She will not get to buy anything she wants. She will get pocket money. She will get education she missed. She will obey the adults and if she misbehaves, she will get time outs. She is not to go on any Avengers missions and if she does, it will be your responsibility Cap. You will deal with the fallout. After all we cannot have a kid on the team.” Bruce drawled.

Tony was in heaven. He knew Bruce can be vindictive, but this was pure gold. Pepper would be proud.

“That is insane. Have you lost your mind? Who gave you the right?” Clint came very close to his limits. He might just take a swing at Wayne. 

“Calm down Barton. I’m sure she has no problem with this. If she messes up, it’s on you too. If she gets harmed or harms someone, I’ll make sure Tony sees to it that she gets a very nice foster family.”

“You are going to treat me like a kid?” Red mist surrounded Wanda. She was going to end Wayne. He does not know whom he’s messing with. She will show him his place.

“Oh sweetie but you are one. Steve said so.” Bruce said in overly sweet voice, a sarcastic pout already in place.

Tony so loves Bruce. He chose well. Bruce is amazing. He is going to show his appreciation tonight. Tony fell in love a little more. There was nothing romantic or erotic about situation but Tony wanted to make love to Bruce, right here right now.

“I am going to end you Wayne.” With that said Wanda aimed her powers at him, trying to exploit his fears. Red mist surrounded Bruce. 

Tony will kill her. That bitch attacked his sunshine. 

Immediately guns dropped from the ceiling aimed at Wanda. Iron Man suit assembled around him, gauntlet pointed towards her. He debated whether to aim at her head or her heart. He aimed the gauntlet at her head and unibeam powered up, pointed at her heart.

Wanda was trying to find Bruce’ fears but came up empty. He was feeling her power, she could see that but to her, it felt like hitting an immovable object.

~*~

Clint knew what it was like. How it felt when your mind was exploited. How deep the scars ran. But in that moment he wanted to see Wayne crumble. He dared to oppose Cap. Wayne thought he can take on the greatest soldier the world has ever seen. As if!

The red mist had surrounded Wayne. In a second his screams will follow, Clint thought. Oh poor Brucie Boy. Ha! Fucker is stupid as hell. When he had learned that Stark married Wayne back in 2010 he thought Stark had lost his mind. He loathed Wayne. 

When a moment passed and Wayne was still standing, Clint wondered what the delay was. And then the unthinkable happened.

~*~

Suddenly Bruce stalked forward and before Wanda had the time to react, a collar was snapped around her neck. The red mist disappeared. The others immediately took a notice of Bruce’ posture. The usually careless limbs held the tightness that was not there before. He was taller, shoulders pulled back. There was a dangerous aura around him, an intensity that could not be mistaken for anything other than predatory. Room’s temperature dropped. 

Bruce loomed over her. When he spoke Tony relaxed and the others tensed, his voice took a quality that sent chills over their spine. 

“You really think you can exploit my fear? Huh? I live in Gotham. I have seen much worse honey. And this trick of yours? Been there, done that. I can do the same to you what I have done to Scarecrow.”

“Batman.” Clint whispered, the silence carried his voice much further than it could have before. Natasha tensed. Her hand went to her Widow Bites.

“Oh yes Mr. Barton. Did not think that imbecile Brucie had it in him? And Miss Romanoff if I was you I would not pull whatever you are trying to pull. League of Shadows is something even KGB fears or so what I have been told.” Bruce said in the rasp that was associated with Batman.

“Wha- what did you do to me?” Wanda’s hands went up to her neck, tugging on the collar.

“Courtesy of moi hun, you know genius. B here suggested to take precautions so I kinda did some tinkering and guess what? He was right. Don’t worry, they will not hurt you. They are just power dampners ‘kiddo’. Professor Xavier will open them after he decides that you are stable enough.” Tony looked almost as menacing as Bruce. 

The others were getting more and more agitated as the seconds passed by. They had never seen this side of Tony. 

“That is wrong. She is just a kid Tony. Batman is brainwashing you. Can’t you see? Let her go now or else…”

“Or else what Steve? And Bruce is brainwashing me? Are you even listening to yourself? How dare you accuse my husband? How fucking dare you? I can make your life literal hell. Don’t go threatening me. What do you have on me? Nothing. I have the public with me. So does Bruce. People may like you more on the surface but it’s Bruce and I who know how to play them. Who do you think media will listen to? You? Or the billionaires? I have connections. Very far up. In the same military you served.”

“I am sure they will not think very high of you when they will learn that Bruce is Batman.”

“You will not do that Natasha. You know why? Because I have the secrets not even SHIELD knows. Having greatest detective of the world as husband has its perks. He tells me everything. Also Gotham does not hate him anymore. He is their hero. As for the government, they can be persuaded. I did that before with Iron Man. I can do the same again. Or well, I will sit back and watch Bruce work his magic. He can fool people beautifully. You have had experience, didn’t you? Watching Bruce fool everyone is a kink of mine. His brain is so hot. Bruce, your brain is hot. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Edward.” At Bruce’s reply Tony’s face softened and the others gave Bruce a nasty look once again. That did not settle well with Tony.

“You know what, you ungrateful assholes? I am not going to pay for your shit. You will either evacuate the Compound or pay the rent and get the groceries and all other shit. I treated you like friends but you treat my husband like dirt. You think I am irrational and have an agenda. Like I am the most selfish person out there. I am going to show you. You are not worth my time and money. I won’t be your sugar daddy. Since I am also a philanthropist I will set the rent low. How about 100k a month? I give you three days. Let me know what you decide.” With that Tony took Bruce’ hand and left the tower.

It took almost two hours for the others to process what just transpired. They still could not get over it fully. They never will.

~*~

“Hey B? I love it when you get all protective over me. Its kinda cute.”

“Shut up Tony and go to sleep.” 

And they both fell asleep in each other’ loving arms.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope good.
> 
> Bruce calls Tony by many names and Edward is one of them. I decided to do it because in all the fics I have read nobody calls Tony Edward and this would make Edward even more special. Only Bruce gets to call Tony that.


End file.
